Media data may be played locally on a processing device with a local media player. Typically, a processing device retrieves media data for a local media player. The local media player performs a series of operations on the media data to transform it. The transformed media data is then presented by the processing device via a display screen and/or speaker.
The transformed media data is usually much larger in size than the media data when it is initially retrieved. In other words, the transformed media data usually occupies relatively more memory for storage and consumes a relatively greater bandwidth during transmission. This larger size can therefore cause difficulties when media data is played in a remoting scenario in which less than all of the playing activities are conducted at a single location.